


No one's gonna love you

by Vishowling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, breaking up, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishowling/pseuds/Vishowling
Summary: It took them near a year to engage in a conversation like normal people without snapping (too much) at each other.It took them two years to figure out what they felt, being literally the last ones to get the news.It took them three years for those feelings to overwhelm them to the point that they had no other choice but to act on them by doing…whatever the hell they were doing at the time.It took them four years to finally call each other theirs.And in the seventh year, he had to let him go.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 21





	No one's gonna love you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song with the same name by Band of Horses , and the initial idea is thanks to this song as well, I always thought about writing something like this since I first heard this song, and I finally got some courage to do it, so here you have this little piece of angst. Enjoy it!

_“A king of to conquer Europe”_ recites an article in his google homepage, and in the thumbnail there’s a picture of a familiar face.

_With only a two weeks left for the volleyball season to end, as always, rumors of transfers start arising. But the one that is causing more echo as of now is the one involving Kageyama Tobio (22) setter of the defending champions, Schweiden Adlers._

_Rumor has it that at least 3 European teams hinted at interest in the setter since his stellar performance in the FIVB Volleyball Club World Championship, where the Adlers played as one of the teams representing the AVC Volleyball Club Championship, and came out in third place._

_As of now, we won’t say more about those teams to not spoil the surprise. But be aware, there’s a high chance that the V. Premier League will be lacking one royal next season._

The article continues, talking about another transfers rumors outside the country, players upgrading from V2 to the V. Premier, but he’s not really reading anymore, the only thing he can read again and again is “Kageyama” “Europe” again and again, with some “three teams” in between. He doesn’t realize he’s loosen the grip on the metal bar until the metro stops at the station and he loses his balance and almost plummets forwards, like an idiot.

He looks disgruntled at the article in his phone, like he has a personal vendetta against it. He doesn’t like that the article talks about it as if it’s a fact that Tobio is leaving for Europe. Like it’s only a matter of time.

But then, how could they not? Most of the competitive leagues in the world are in Europe, and surely the ones that want Tobio are between the best, so, why would he not go?

Why wouldn’t he?

Kei wants to be reasonable, like usual, and just wait for the weekend, which is the time they normally see each other. But coincidently he’s in Tokyo now, and if there’s something that anything Tobio related does well, it’s making him act out of all things within reason. So he texts him.

>>>>>>>To: Tobio 👑

Hey, are you free later?

After a few minutes comes the answer.

>>>>>>>From: Tobio 👑

Going home after practice, why?

>>>>>>>To: Tobio 👑

I’m in Tokyo right now, and I thought I’d come by your house. That’s okay?

>>>>>>>From: Tobio 👑

Why didn’t you tell me!! Yes you can, you know where the spare key is

>>>>>>>To: Tobio 👑

Museum affairs, and they sent the rookie, of course, thought it would take longer, but I’m done with it already.

Is a little white lie, but he thinks Tobio won’t ask him about it. He continues writing the text.

And yeah I know where it is, and anyone in your floor probably knows too, since it’s such an obvious hiding place.

And don’t get too excited, it’s a weekday so you know I can’t stay the night.

>>>>>>>From: Tobio 👑

It’s obvious for us, others can’t probably see it though.

Anyways…see you tonight, I love you Kei

The spare key is hidden above the door frame, and considering it’s a tall ass door, he’s probably right.

>>>>>>>To: Tobio 👑

Let’s see when one day I can’t find it

See you, love

Tsukishima considers telling Kageyama to text him when he gets to his home so he can go after he arrives, but he decides that he needs to sit down and sort out his thoughts before seeing him.

So he ends up using the spare key, and now is at his living room, texting his coworker to check how’s everything there as he waits for Kageyama to come back home. As far as he knows, the practice ended about half an hour ago, so he should be here soon, though that fact, and being surrounded by Kageyama’s possessions, only makes him more fidgety, wondering how long until he takes them all, leaving Tsukishima as the only belonging that he doesn’t bring with him.

He hears footsteps, and when it gets closer, he recognizes them at steps made by sports shoes, accompanied with a gait he knows too well, so he composes himself and pretends to look at his phone while he hears the fumbling of the keys and the door opening.

And there it is, Kageyama Tobio in the flesh, with dark grey joggers, his white, gold and orange Adlers Jacket with the matching sports bag, his wet hair sticking to his forehead caused by a shower he took after practice, and a –probably- finished milk carton that he puts over the table by the entrance. He wonders when his heart will stop skipping a beat everything he sees him, goddamnit, he should be used to the sight by now.

“Hey” he says with a smile when he sees Tsukishima standing up from the couch. There’s a quizzical expression on his face when he sees Tsukishima getting closer without saying anything “Hi?” Why he has to be so damn cute sometimes?

Tsukishima reaches to put one hand on his cheek as he closes the remaining distance between them, Kageyama closes his eyes, already waiting for the older to lean over and kiss him, so he delivers.

Kageyama hums happily with the feeling of their lips sliding together. Tsukishima could leave it like that, a standard hello kiss, but he’s selfish, and he wants to make him melt, just a little, just one more time, before saying something that has the power to change everything between them, if it goes the way he’s imagining it.

The grip of the hand on Kageyama’s face gets a little rougher, Tsukishima taking advantage of his hands, that could reach from the cheeks to the nape of the other, tilting his head back to kiss him deeper. A little noise of surprise gets stuck in Kageyama’s throat, but he doesn’t complain as he wraps both arms around the blonde’s shoulders. They ignore the thump of the bag on the floor as the taller captures the other’s lower lip between his teeth, and then soothed it with his tongue. He pushes the jacket and the joggers aside using free hand, just enough to touch right over the lowest of the younger’s spine with his fingertips, a soft, barely there kinda touch that never fails to make the black-haired arch against him. They go at it until whimpery moan slips past Kageyama’s lips and that’s when Tsukishima knows he has to stop, before he loses courage or he’s too lost in Tobio to even remember.

Tsukishima breaks the kiss and puts a little distance between their faces, caressing Kageyama’s nape, his jaw, his lips, tracing them, and staying longer in his upper lips, with that deep cupid bow that he likes so much. His indigo eyes open, looking at him with curiosity.

“So, Europe?” Kageyama makes a little questioning sound, not getting it at first, but after a few seconds the taller can see the realization in his eyes, and he falls back as if he was physically pushed.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah I'm so nervous this my first time writing something in english hahahah *jazz hands*  
> thank you for reading!  
> Here's my twitter if you wanna save it so you can yell at me later https://twitter.com/kageyamichi  
> Here's my cc if you wanna ask me something sometime https://curiouscat.qa/kageyamichi


End file.
